


Pleased as Punch

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定：德罗新春30天





	Pleased as Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定：德罗新春30天

01.  
德拉科·马尔福心脏处开了一朵花。他不知道，别人不知道，但是罗恩知道。  
罗恩第一次看见的时候，那里仅仅是一抔毫无生机的黑泥。  
他瞪大了眼睛，鼻尖几乎要凑到马尔福心口的位置。彼时马尔福刻意踩在比他高三阶的楼梯上，以便能够以俯视的姿态进行对话。  
无论马尔福多么趾高气扬地嘲弄他，红发格兰芬多一门心思全扑在了打量清楚上，一时之间忘记了反驳。  
得不到任何有意思的回应，马尔福无趣地扯了扯巫师袍，侧过一个角度，好奇的探究视线再也不可达。  
针锋相对的开头，奠定了往后每日的相处基调。吵吵闹闹一下子到了十二月中旬，马尔福一点变化都没有，当然不是指他变本加厉的脾性，而是那片依旧死寂沉沉的土。  
看厌倦之后，罗恩早就不再大惊小怪，也不再像做观察报告一样时常偷偷瞥着马尔福。  
圣诞节假期结束，披着厚重黑披风像蝙蝠一般装扮的学生们陆陆续续返校。  
罗恩、哈利和韦斯莱双胞胎抓紧假期的尾巴，在中庭里疯玩。罗恩被乔治施过小魔法的雪球追着打，后脑勺被啪嗒砸了一下，顿时歪歪扭扭地跌下阶梯趴进雪地里。  
另外一颗雪球直愣愣擦过他的头顶砸到前方的冷杉树的枝干上，哗啦啦摔下一阵暴雨般的积雪。  
罗恩抬起脸的时候，恰好看到一个人影被雪狠狠压倒在地上。他惊呼一声，赶忙迈过去，将雪从那人的头顶、肩膀扫去。   
马尔福刚从霍格沃茨校门踱进来，还穿着家里捎来的厚厚皮袄，头戴包耳绒毛帽，这一下从头而降的意外大雪几乎整个将他埋起来。  
这使得他本来就苍白的脸色霎时风起云涌集聚成了一片阴郁的铅云。他扯开唇间就要破口咒骂，可是话泄出嘴角就没了踪迹。  
他突然看到了罗恩·韦斯莱。  
他蒙蒙瞳瞳的视线里，那个穷酸落魄的红头发正傻乎乎地给他拍着积雪，大概刚刚经历过一场恶战，布满小雀斑的脸颊透出氤氲的潮红，急促的呼吸一下一下从鼻尖逸出，热气喷薄到自己的脖颈间，稍稍融化了那处薄雪，皮肤甚至感觉到一丝灼烫。  
“马尔福？！”  
马尔福微微抬高眼眸对上那双惊讶的蓝眼珠，太熟悉红毛鼬鼠的一惊一乍，却第一次没有蹙起眉头。  
马尔福鬼使神差地拂掉了罗恩傻愣愣粘在后脑勺的细雪，这个动作使得他像半搂着罗恩，罗恩自然也被轻轻的力度迫向马尔福的胸膛。  
他注意到钻进马尔福领口的雪已经化成了积水，将衬衫边湿得一塌糊涂。  
估计是此时的马尔福卸下了总是尖锐的毒刺，罗恩无意识用了柔软的态度对待他，笨手笨脚扯开脖子的围巾卷堆在了马尔福脑袋下。  
“韦斯莱？”马尔福挑了挑眉，他可从没有机会见识过红毛鼬鼠露出肚皮温顺的一面。  
“天啊——”  
前言收回。罗恩的惊呼又一次打断了马尔福的思绪，他终于恢复了原本冷漠的姿态，皱起眉。  
马尔福不耐烦地喷了口气：“又怎么了？”  
罗恩眨了眨眼睛，试图将成像擦雪亮，死死盯着马尔福的胸口。  
那抔小泥土里，一枝嫩绿的幼芽蹭蹭破土而出。  
该死的，怎么回事。  
金发斯莱特林头次感觉到不甚自在和无所适从。  
罗恩溢出细碎光芒的蓝眼眸让他心下不受控制的鼓动，这实在是个糟糕的征兆。  
马尔福抿住嘴唇，然后动了动，声音很轻，出口的话却是毫不留情——  
“滚开。”  
一把推开罗恩，马尔福起身掸着外套被弄出的折痕，直到离开都似乎没有记起要归还围巾。  
或许这条破旧的线织物的最终归宿是在垃圾堆里，抑或是某张床底下的行李箱里。

02.  
霍格沃茨的餐桌总是花式繁多，牛肉三明治、碳烤面饼、酒浸果酱布丁琳琅满目，不过这些远不及马尔福有意思，罗恩第五次从另一张长桌上收回目光。  
罗恩表现得简直像海格发现了新物种一样兴奋难抑。  
那根新芽已经长出两片嫩叶，当罗恩的视线避之不及和马尔福的灰眼珠打上交道的时候，叶片会轻轻地舒展；当马尔福不怀好意地碰撞自己的肩膀或者在距离耳根几厘米的地方说着刻薄话语的时候，它们甚至会精神奕奕地抖擞一下。  
上变形课的时候，罗恩坐在马尔福左边，它们就使劲偏向左边；上魔法史课的时候，罗恩坐在马尔福右边，它们就倒戈似地挤往右边。  
仿佛罗恩是一个温暖的小太阳，它们迫不及待地向阳而生。  
得理不饶人一向是马尔福的做派，何况他经常不得理也不会放过红发格兰芬多。不过令罗恩偷乐的是，明明金发斯莱特林摆着一副踞高桀骜的尖刻模样，内心枝芽的状态总是与他的表现截然相反。  
讨厌的马尔福会说“韦斯莱你全身都是臭烘烘的穷酸味”，罗恩不愿意接茬，枝芽就会无精打采地蔫下去，尽管马尔福没有表现出一丝一毫的失落。  
罗恩参加格兰芬多魁地奇球队后，受到一个格兰芬多女孩的疯狂追求。她总是热情洋溢且行为大胆，罗恩避之不及又无法拒绝，一来二去多数时间都在追球和被追求中挤走了。  
众所期盼的圣诞舞会还未结束，罗恩却溜出大礼堂企图在猛烈的攻势外喘口气。  
存着同样心思的并非只有他一个。  
当他在走廊和马尔福狭路相逢的时候，他惊恐地发现那枝颤颤巍巍的枝芽几乎蔫到土里去了。  
“马尔福？”罗恩用声音喝住那个目不斜视打算径直穿过他的金发斯莱特林。  
这的确算是罗恩第一次主动喊马尔福。  
所以马尔福整个人的身影微微一顿，偏头盯着罗恩，目光不同以往的或戏谑或恶毒，而是冷漠得刺骨。  
“你怎么了吗？”罗恩吓了跳，后知后觉无措地挠着后脑勺。  
马尔福露出古怪的脸色，半眯着眼探究红发格兰芬多是什么意思。  
瞳眸里终于翻起了一些波澜，盯着那样的灰眼珠，罗恩才觉得真实。  
他直勾勾地和他对视，突然什么也没想起来。  
罗恩莫名觉得自己的脑海里像是蒙上了一层稀奇古怪的白雾，他竟然看到，马尔福心里的枝芽长出了一片缓缓蔓延的槲寄生。  
气氛凝固得不尴不尬，罗恩集中精力不去看马尔福眼神里晦涩不明的明暗，只是盯着他抿紧的嘴唇看，一张和他印象中一样苍白的嘴。  
槲寄生，亲吻吧。  
如果他可以顺从自己的意愿，而不是再考虑正确与否以及如此的原因，他大可以抬头吻他。拨开散落在下颌的一缕红发丝，趁他注视着，捧起他的脸，吻他。

03.  
格兰芬多寝室的门被大力推开，一个落荒而逃的红色身影钻了进来。  
尽管一路上寒风刺骨，罗恩面上热度依旧将脸皮烧得跟发丝一样红艳。  
他脑海里依旧清晰地回想着刚刚的画面——短暂的几秒，马尔福曲起食指抵在嘴唇上，并没有擦拭的动作，只是灰眼珠里充斥着不可思议和意味不明的光亮——薄薄的一吻如同啃蛋糕般。  
罗恩皱着脸将过时的礼服脱下，走向自己床铺，不经意瞥见隔壁床帏外露出一角西服衣料。  
“哈利？”  
闷声闷气的应答从里面传出，不难听出绿眼睛格兰芬多因为没有邀约到心仪的女孩而愁闷不已。  
罗恩躺在自己床上，眼前闪过的尽是马尔福的影子。他从没有如此细致地记忆过马尔福，却可以一分不差地描摹出来——眉毛上挑的弧度、眼眸冷漠的色彩、鼻翼挺直的轮廓、嘴唇苍白的细纹……  
嘿！打住！  
罗恩一下子从床上弹跳起来，一股脑钻进哈利的床帏。他尽量用平缓正常的语调向哈利叙述今晚发生的事，只不过接吻替换成了一场不痛不痒的打架——他们的确是用嘴唇在打架，这点上罗恩可没撒谎。  
不过在哈利看来，罗恩支支吾吾又抓耳挠腮的模样实在让他不得不猜透大半。  
哈利叹了一口气，问：“罗恩，你之后打算承认你们之间的——关系吗？”  
“不!当然不！”罗恩惊恐地瞪大了眼眶，“我们什么都没有！”  
“那你就别和他说话，你知道马尔福——他总不会自讨没趣。”  
“对——是，我知道——”  
再多的推诿罗恩实在说不出口，不由分说地亲了他，又擅自变成绝交的状态，金发斯莱特林保准要化成一只暴怒的尖牙黄蜂。  
第二天早餐时间，罗恩错过了，他是真不愿意早一秒碰上马尔福。但是刚跨进魔法史教室，又下意识往金发斯莱特林方向撇去一眼。  
昨晚看到的那片槲寄生果然是自己的幻觉。  
因为清晰可见，马尔福心里长着的是一只花苞。  
罗恩经过他的座位时，宽大的衣袖带起一小阵柔和的气流，还能看见它迎风招摆的模样。  
反观罗恩处处束手束脚，意外的，马尔福心情似乎很好，嘴角常挂的讽刺的弧度都柔和几分。  
以往他们的目光都会互相躲避，片刻后又不自主地追随对方的身影。但今天藏着浪潮的灰眼睛始终锁定他，细看可以发现波澜里的一些东西已经从青涩微妙变得暧昧明了。  
罗恩感觉流逝的每分每秒都是煎熬，他感到奇怪，明明平时和马尔福打交道的时间也并不多，正常非正常交谈更是寥寥无几，偏偏今天梅林总给他创造一些并非意愿的机会。   
西蒙在魔咒课将自己和纳威炸进了校医院，魔药课上罗恩不得不被安排到和马尔福一组。  
“韦斯莱，切下毛虫。”马尔福抱着手打量一直低垂着红脑袋的格兰芬多，拖着长腔吐出一句。  
罗恩很快抬头瞥了他一眼，蓝眼珠里带着不满和委屈，嘴里却一句话都没说，慢吞吞地拖出一只毛虫切开。  
心不在焉的状态，必然导致措手不及的后果。罗恩被毛虫黏糊糊的绿色汁液溅了满脸，马尔福刚想动作，后座蠢呼呼的两个大块头跟班已经自以为是地哈哈讥笑起来。  
马尔福蹙了蹙眉头，很快便舒展开来并挑高，换上一副尖酸的口吻。  
“穷鬼，你是饿了吗，我可记得只有巨怪才会觉得这些恶心的东西合胃口。”  
罗恩脸色憋得铁青，张了张嘴，又立马抿住，将呼之欲出的“该死的臭雪貂”硬邦邦地咽了下去。  
此刻他真想把马尔福那朵可怜的花苞狠狠碾进土里，然后再提起他的领子大骂你才是怪胎。  
要不是，要不是花苞又开始蔫了吧唧地垂下去，罗恩才懒得探究那些阴阳怪气的讽刺背后的本意。  
好在下课铃声及时响起，罗恩呼了口气，把渐渐平息的哼唧抱怨和假装呕吐的怪声抛在脑后。  
疲惫由心而生，罗恩已经不打算去大礼堂吃晚饭了，以免再碰上炸尾螺一样恐怖的金发斯莱特林。  
“韦斯莱。”  
见鬼。  
罗恩翻了翻眼睛，加快脚步。  
“韦斯莱，我在叫你，你们家的教养就是这样没礼貌？”身后逼近的声音已经略带不快。  
手腕很快被一股力道擒住，罗恩不得不转身与他对视，微微眯着眼睛以保留些底气。  
“咳，”马尔福说话从来不支支吾吾，他握拳抵在唇边，低低的话语从指缝泄出，“霍格莫德日一起吗？”  
毫无疑问，他是在发出约会邀请。罗恩实在应该应约的。无论如何，这样的机会不常遇上，马尔福对待他从来不使用问句。  
可罗恩一心想着避开马尔福，既害怕和他打开话匣子，又害怕被追问到昨晚的意外。  
“意——外。”马尔福皱着眉，两个字在紧紧闭合的唇齿间挤了出来，好像平生第一次听到这个词。  
罗恩呼吸一滞，才发现自己不知不觉已经将话说出了口。  
马尔福微绷的唇角显得冰冷，灰色的眸子翻起深不见底的漩涡，眼珠里倒映出了清晰的不甘和愠怒。罗恩在他瞳孔中看到了被吓地猛一后退的自己，当然他也无计可逃。  
“不——你喜欢我。”  
马尔福两只手撑在罗恩脸侧的墙上，身子一点一点倾向罗恩，这样深深围圈的姿势似乎感受到主动权在握的满足感。  
一瞬间罗恩感到喉头发紧，唇瓣微张下意识要反驳回去。  
“简直不敢相信，你脑子钝得像你开了叉的魔杖，韦斯莱——”  
说罢马尔福吻了他的耳垂，随后是颈项、嘴唇。  
呼吸渐渐急促粗重，挑逗的技巧显出急躁，单纯的亲吻成了饱含占有欲的吮吸，滑腻的舌头在湿热的口腔里印上缠绵的痕迹。  
罗恩急速的心跳叫嚣着，酥麻的异样感沿着血脉向头顶和四肢延伸，连勾着马尔福脖颈的手都情不自禁绞在一起。  
当他们气喘吁吁分开的时候，罗恩看见马尔福心上那朵小花苞，此刻忽然间心花怒放，开出了一个绿烟红雾的袅袅春意。  
“你知道，我不会满足于一个吻。”马尔福贴着他的唇角说道。  
罗恩睁开雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，亲着他的嘴角回应，不很确定地提出疑惑。  
“你怎么知道——我——”  
“因为——我看见了你心里的花。”

—END—


End file.
